1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rebate reward and/or gift card technologies. More particularly, it relates to user application based services for rebate and gift card technologies.
2. Background of the Related Art
As more retailers add loyalty and reward programs to their Customer Relationship Management (CRM) efforts, capturing the required additional customer data requires lengthy and intrusive questions often leading the consumer to give false information, fearful the information will be sold to third parties. As mobile device saturation reaches peak numbers in the coming years, retailers know an increasing percentage of their customers carry mobile devices, but lack a way to incorporate these devices to build a trusting relationship.
Traditional programs offer discounted offers or coupons from a single source. This system and process lacks scalability, and provides no way to ingest mobile transactions into a master rewards program, track mobile transactions back to a mobile customer, and show valued customers specialized treatment and added value.
Ultimately, mobile customers need a single trusted service to manage multiple reward programs, and retailers need a marketing channel trusted by their mobile device customers and visibility to who is redeeming their loyalty points on a regular basis.